The Quest for Knowledge
by Legessa
Summary: OneShot. A Hermionelike bet, an oxymoron I know, with Ron and Harry! Of course my favorite werewolf has to make an appearance. RemusHermione, rating to be cautious.


Haha, in the buff. Yes that's right my darlings fear for your lives you are now in the warped world of Legessa, Mistress of Chaos. Am I sitting in the buff while I typed this or did I just hear that phrase on Jeopardy, the world may never know.

Disclaimer: In my realm Remus Lupin is mine, Rowling can keep the rest of them and the brooms they rode, er flew, in on; unfortunately though, reality is currently jogging my elbow so I must release my dear Remus from his shackles. In short they are all Rowling's property. So don't sue, I have student loans to pay!

"That will be all for today class thank you, don't forget to turn in your parchments on runespoors before you leave." The seventh year Gryffindors were in DADA with Professor Lupin. After the war had ended prejudices were slowly dying down and Dumbledore had invited the former professor back with great goodwill and the damnable ever present twinkle.

As the trio gathered their things to head back to the common room Ron couldn't help but smirk as he reminded Hermione of the terms of their bet. Now normally Hermione wouldn't engage in such a thing but how could she resist when the prize was so sweet. Just thinking about it caused Hermione to feel giddy. However in hindsight maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She was about to back out of it when she came to the conclusion that she had to go through with the bet, her honor as a Gryffindor was at stake. Hermione had tried to convince Harry as to the unfairness of her task but he had sided with Ron. 'Impartial judge my foot', Hermione hmphed, 'he just wanted me to do something he thought I wouldn't agree to on any normal day but I'll get him, I'll get them both.' Hermione's eyes began to gleam at which sight Harry and Ron exchanged a glance filled with misgivings, they were in deep trouble. "Oh boys…" , Hermione purred, "how about we up the ante. If I bring you visual proof then Ron your sentence is doubled and Harry you will join Ron in his…doom, er fate." Harry tried to disagree but Ron foolishly forged ahead. 'Oh have they picked the wrong girl to mess with, this is serious and there's no way I'm backing down now.' Lucky for Hermione her hair was so bushy the boys were unable to see her horns, as it was she had an impish smile on her face which made Harry scuttle towards the safety of the door.

With both Ron and Hermione's eyes on him Harry halted and stammered out a reply against his better judgment. "F-fine", he said, "but you'll never do it Hermione. I know you and you would never embarrass yourself that way in front of a teacher."

"Well we'll just have to see then won't we." She smirked.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

It was after dinner and Harry and Ron were having a game of chess in the back corner of the common room. While Harry contemplated his next move Ron saw Hermione slip through the portrait hole. Ron nudged Harry who merely grunted in reply.

"Harry", Ron whispered, "Hermione just left do you think she's going to do the bet?"

"Only one way to find out." He replied.

After grabbing his dad's invisibility cloak they both left Gryffindor tower hot on Hermione's trail. They came to a halt outside the DADA room and silently stood still straining for any hint of noise. The silence was broken by a loud gasp followed by a throaty moan and a low growl. Both boys were slack-jawed.

The two with mouths agape were tuning in on the same frequency. 'This wasn't happening was it?'

"Oh Remus."

Both boys quickly came out of their stupor and rushed into the DADA room but came to a sudden stop when they saw the Hermione and their DADA professor standing side by side in the front of the classroom…clothed?

Hermione and Remus began to laugh at Harry and Ron's bewildered expressions. Hermione continued to laugh as she tossed a pair of boxers to Ron, who blanched when he caught them.

"Hermione, you…he…and then you. What is going on?" Harry at least managed a sentence; Ron continued to stare goggle-eyed.

"Let's just say that Professor Lupin owed me a favor." She grinned as the boys looked from Hermione to Professor Lupin to each other and back to Hermione.

"But what was the, well _that_ all about." Ron had finally regained coherent speech or as coherent as he got anyway.

"_That_", Hermione smirked, "as you so eloquently put it Ron, is payment in full with interest for all the tricks you've pulled on me over the years. Also do believe I gave you visual proof that Professor Lupin wears boxers not briefs. So I do believe I have won our bet." Both boys groaned as she continued to gloat. "Now what were the terms, ah yes, you now have to study and do homework nightly for two months."

"But Mione." They whined.

"Don't but Mione me, those were the terms. Now shouldn't we be heading back to Gryffindor tower. Oh and Ron, I'm sure Professor Lupin would like his boxers back." She just grinned as Ron angrily thrust the boxers at her. Ron and Harry stormed out the DADA grumbling under their breaths about friends who shouldn't do that to friends.

Hermione turned and was the recipient of a wicked stare. "Now really love, what was that about me owing you a favor." The boxer-less man stalked up to her and roughly pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure that after tonight's little stunt that you are the one on the debtor's end, not I."

Hermione lowered her eyes to veil the sudden fires that had sprung forth in their depths. She coyly toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt then looked up at him through lowered lashes. "What did you have in mind _professor_?"


End file.
